As You Wish
by Webster13
Summary: Cyborg gets Beast Boy to watch one of his old favorites. Beast Boy gets some ideas. (You know the drill.)


"Hey, Raven!" Beast Boy called as he knocked excitedly on his comrade's door. "You wanna come watch a movie with me 'n' Cyborg?"

The door slid open to reveal the gothic teenager holding a leather bound novel to her chest. "No, thanks. I have a book to finish."

The green boy pouted. "Come on, Rae. We're watching _The Princess Bride_. I haven't seen it, and it honestly sounds really boring, but Cy said it's really good."

"No, thanks." She motioned to close the door.

"Wait!" Beast Boy held the door open with one hand. "Have you seen it? Robin and Star are out, so we have nobody else to watch with."

Raven rolled her eyes. "No, I have not seen it. I have, however, reached a particularly good chapter, so I'd appreciate some privacy." She waved her hand and Beast Boy was gently pushed backward, allowing the door to slide shut.

He stuck out hi lower lip and slouched back down the hall until he suddenly perked up.

"POPCOOOOORN!" he yelled as he ran to the common room as fast as his legs could carry him.

It started the next morning. As Raven wandered into the kitchen, she found Beast Boy scrambling something that looked not quite like eggs in a skillet.

"Mornin', Raven!" he chirped.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine today," she observed. "I take it you enjoyed the movie last night."

He nodded. "Yup. It was really funny. You should watch it sometime."

"Maybe sometime." She began taking a mug and a box of teabags down from the cupboards.

"Tofu eggs?" he asked, proffering the skillet.

"I've told you before, Beast Boy. I don't eat fake animals, even when the don't look like meat." She selected a teabag and closed the box. "I think I'll stick with my tea."

He opened his mouth to say something, then paused. After a second, he said with a wry smirk, "As you wish."

Raven's hand froze halfway to the cupboard. She slowly turned her had in his direction, but he had already gone back to his not-eggs.

It continued over the next few days, popping into their daily conversations.

At the pizza parlor:

"What toppings do you want, Rae?"

"I'll have the pepperoni and olives."

"As you wish."

In the common room:

"Ya wanna watch TV, Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae."

"As you wish."

In the hallways:

"Beast Boy, you left your comic books in the bathroom."

"As you wish."

"That wasn't even a… nevermind."

Even in battle:

"Raven! On your left!"

[swoosh] "Thanks. Focus your attacks on the base of the tentacles!"

"As you [thonk] wiiiiish!"

One afternoon, all the Titans were hanging out in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were duking it out on the gaming system, and Robin had called playing winner. Starfire was watching excitedly, and Raven was still reading.

After a burst of animated lasers, a bright red 'GAME OVER - P2 WINS' flashed across the screen.

"No way!" Beast Boy yelled. "You totally cheated!"

Cyborg grinned. "Aw yeah! Bow to your new king!" He raised his arms over his head in a victory pose. "Booyah!"

"You can't beat me!" Beast Boy whined as Robin swiped the controller from his hands. "That's… that's…" He playfully elbowed Cyborg in the side. "Inconceivable!" They laughed at their inside joke.

Not looking up from the pages of her novel, Raven's voice was quietly heard. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means."

The smile dropped from Beast Boy's face instantaneously. His eyes grew wide. "B-but… y-you said… you said you never saw that movie!"

"I didn't. _I read the book_."

Cyborg was struggling not to bust out laughing as Beast Boy's face turned a pale, semi-sickly green. Raven calmly continued reading. Robin had a mildly confused look on his face, and Starfire looked on expectantly, presumably waiting for someone to clarify the situation.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Can we… uh… just, um… what if…" he stammered. "Can we just forget everything I said for the last three days?"

There was silence for a moment, then Raven looked up from her book. The hint of a smile crept into the corners of her lips.

"As you wish."

Beast Boy's face suddenly regained its color, but now it tilted more toward the red side of the spectrum. Cyborg absolutely lost it, cackling and rolling off the sofa completely. Robin still looked very lost.

"My friends," Starfire piped up, "I am afraid I do not understand. To which movie or book are you referring?"

"Nothing!" Beast Boy blurted. "It's, uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He attempted to sneakily grab the movie DVD, which was still lying on the coffee table. "I'm just gonna, uh, run to the movie store and, uh, get something new to watch tonight, 'kay?" He stumbled up and ran for the door, tripping over his own feet on the way out.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked hesitantly.

Cyborg, who had finally regained control of himself, waggled his mechanical finger in Raven's direction. "Yeah, Buttercup. What _was_ that all about?"

Raven stood. "I think you know." She walked to the door. "And if you say anything," she added, her eyes suddenly glowing a menacing red, "I'll most likely kill you in the morning." She left swiftly, presumably heading back to her room.

Cyborg winced.

"So… who's up for a new game?"


End file.
